


Podfic: The Effects of Hypothermia Upon the Heart

by laurie_ky



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e22 Call of the Wild, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Ray's out of his head at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <em>Call of the Wild</em>, Ray Kowalski struggles with hypothermia and what to do now that Fraser's old partner has returned and reclaimed his rightful life. Ray Kowalski might be half-frozen on this Canadian mountain, but at least he's got his partner to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Effects of Hypothermia Upon the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Effects of Hypothermia Upon the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540597) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky). 



> I bid on art work by zelampa, four glorious pages of comic book style illustrations from the story. They're located at the end of the text.

**Title** [The Effects of Hypothermia Upon the Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540597)  
 **Author** Laurie  
 **Reader** Laurie  
 **Cover Artist** : Cover adapted from art work by Zelempa.   
**Fandom** Due South  
 **Rating and Warnings** Teen and up.   
**Characters** Benton Fraser/Ray Kowlaski, Buck Frobisher, Robert Fraser  
 **Reader's notes** : I bid on art work by zelampa, four glorious pages of comic book style illustrations from the story. They're located at the end of the text. 

There's both a music and non-music version available from MediaFire. If you have any trouble downloading, please let me know.

**Author's Summary** : Set during _Call of the Wild_ , Ray Kowalski struggles with hypothermia and what to do now that Fraser's old partner has returned and reclaimed his rightful life. Ray Kowalski might be half-frozen on this Canadian mountain, but at least he's got his partner to keep him warm.

**Music version**  
Music version time: 01:15:31 minutes  
[Files 1 and 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9uh8bara0p932uo/The_Effects_of_Hypothermia_Upon_the_Heart_Music_Version_01.zip%20)

 

**Non-music version**  
Non music version time 01:11:52 minutes.  
[Files 1 and 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tos83plermsmrcg/Podfic_The_Effects_of_Hypothermia_Upon_the_Heart_Non_Music_Version_01.zip%20)


End file.
